


Water Fairies For Good Luck

by wanderror



Series: Supercorptober 2020 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by The Haunting of Bly Manor, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Midvale, One Shot, Small Towns, Supercorptober 2020, ghost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderror/pseuds/wanderror
Summary: Loosely based on The Haunting of Bly Manor.Lena works at a flower shop, which happens to be haunted--or so they say--by a ghost from the 1800s. After Dottie, the old woman she works for, recounts the ghost tale to a crowd that gather outside the shop, Lena meets Kara, a young English teacher turned caretaker.This is another story I wrote for Supercorptober 2020. I used two prompts: Lucky & Midvale.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950436
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Water Fairies For Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one-shot for Supercorptober 2020. 
> 
> I'm open to making it a multi-chap, depending on the reception. 
> 
> Enjoy! xx

It was the Fall of 1988, and the streets of downtown Midvale were packed with friendly townsfolk and tourists. This was the time of year that Lena loved the most, and coincidently enough, the time of year that hosted the biggest influx of tourists in Midvale. People loved visiting the quirky little town, just in time for Halloween.

See, there was an old ghost tale surrounding the town, that traveled across cities and state lines, even across oceans. This tale eventually made its way to countries far and wide. And soon enough, people were lining up to hear it from the woman that lived through it herself.

Her name was Dottie, and she was an old English lady and owner of an old flower shop. This flower shop was where Lena worked. And it just so happened to be the setting of the towns’ favorite ghost tale.

Every year, Dottie would sit on a rocking chair that Lena would place on the sidewalk, facing the crowd of people on the street.

Dottie would recount the tale, as if it had happened yesteryear, when, in fact, it had happened decades ago—when Dottie was only sixteen.

“The year was 1921, and my father and I had just moved to Midvale. He was a quiet man, nose always buried in books and hands always dirty with soil… my father was gifted with a green thumb. That man could make any plant grow and bring dead ones back to life…” Dottie spoke to the crowd that had gathered in front of the flower shop, rocking back and forth, her frail and withered hands resting on her lap. “My father bought this flower shop two weeks after arriving here. Some locals warned him—told him the shop was cursed and that he’d be lucky to grow a sprout… my father didn’t listen—daddy said to me: ‘Dottie, I’m going to grow such pretty flowers that all of Midvale will be lining up to see them.’ And he did just that. Started growing the most beautiful flowers Midvale had ever set eyes upon… the flower shop made us enough money to stay afloat. And everything was perfect for a while… as perfect as things can be in a small town, I suppose… however, the sublimity didn’t last long. Two years after moving to Midvale, the flowers from the shop began to whither away. One day I came straight to the shop after school, only to find every flower dead. For months, daddy tried to grow new flowers. But not a single one would bloom. Soon, months turned into a year, and my father’s failed attempts forced us to put the shop up for sale… I was sixteen at the time…”

Lena had heard the tale many, many times. But she never tired of it. Lena would retreat into her mind, picturing everything, each detail, as if she was the one who lived it.

* * *

_1924_

_“But daddy… you can’t sell it!”_

_“I’ve tried everything, my little flower. I have no other choice. I’m sorry. I know how much this shop means to you.”_

_Dottie attempted to reason with her father, to convince him not to sell the shop. But her words were futile. He was right. There was no other choice. So she helped him put up the sign the following day._

_A week later, on a Saturday, a tall, strange fellow with a top hat appeared in front of the shop._

_Dottie was watching over the shop, as she now did on weekends, while her father was working at the local grocery store._

_She jumped at the sight of the tall man._

_He wore a black suit and carried a cane in front of him, like a proper Englishman. It was odd, seeing a man with a hat that tall, outside of a formal setting. He didn’t smile. He was too serious, ominous even. And the sight of him frightened Dottie—sent shivers up her spine._

_Dottie looked away for just a second, to make sure the knife her father kept under the counter was there. When she looked up, the man was gone._

_That evening, she told her father about the stranger with the top hat. He didn’t think much of it and told Dottie not to worry._

_But the following day, the man with the top hat showed up again. This time, he smiled at Dottie. Dottie got a good look at his face, and concluded that the man was probably in his early thirties. His smile made him look younger, despite his eye wrinkles._

_Dottie looked down to make sure the knife remained where she’d last seen it. And just as the day before, when she looked up, the man was gone._

_For the rest of the week, Dottie kept an eye out for the man with the top hat. But he didn’t show up until the following weekend. He seemed to always appear at noon. And he’d always do the same; stand there and smile, and then disappear._

_Four weeks later, on a Saturday, Dottie’s father finally received an offer from a man who wanted to buy the shop. On that day, at noon, the man with the top hat reappeared._

_This time, he walked into the shop._

_“Good afternoon, sir,” Dottie said._

_The man smiled and tipped his hat, as any polite gentleman would.“Good afternoon,” he said._

_“Can I help with something? You always stand out there and never come in… I’m curious… what made you come in today?”_

_“I have something for you, Dottie.” The man reached into the inside pocket of his suit and pulled out a single seed. He placed it on the counter in front of Dottie._

_Meanwhile, Dottie was confused as to how the man knew her name. “Who are you?”_

_The man with the top hat put his hand on his chin, as if he were considering the answer. “I was once called Vincent, I think. I’m pretty sure that was what my mother named me. However, I could be wrong. My memory is a bit spotty these days. I apologize.”_

_For some odd reason, Dottie was no longer fearful of the man. He seemed kind and honest. And Dottie was quite good at reading people._

_Dottie looked down at the seed. “What’s this?”_

_“You know what it is.”_

_“Perhaps I should have asked a different question… let me try again… why are you giving this to me?”_

_The man—Vincent—smiled brightly. “That’s better… and I have a simple answer for you.” He proceeded to walk around the shop, looking at all the empty flower pots. “Aha! This is the one.” He grabbed a juniper green pot and handed it to Dottie._

_Dottie, to Vincent’s surprise, didn’t look confused. She waited patiently for him to speak again._

_“If you can make this flower grow from this seed by using Midvale soil, then you are worthy of my flower shop, for your heart is as pure as water.” Vincent was serious now._

_“What flower is it?” Dottie asked._

_“A Narcissus.”_

_Dottie’s expression suddenly turned sad. “That was my mother’s favorite flower.”_

_“You grow that flower, little one, and I will make sure your father can keep my shop,” Vincent said._

_“But… this will take years to grow from a single seed.”_

_Vincent smiled. “No, my dear, it won’t. This seed is special. I have been waiting for a kind soul like yours to look after it. You, and only you, will be able to grow my flower.” The man turned around to leave, but looked back at Dottie one more time. “You have one week Dottie. I hope your heart is as pure as I believe it to be.”_

* * *

Lena went back inside the shop and left Dottie outside with the crowd. They always had a million questions afterwards, and would bring Dottie gifts and ask about her health.

Lena preferred to be away from the attention, so she got back to work and began watering the flowers that were thirsty.

“Is there more to the story?”

Lena was startled by the voice that came from behind her. She jumped back and turned around quickly, nearly dropping the watering can.

Lena froze just as quickly as she had turned around.

A woman stood before her, with kind eyes and a gentle smile.

“I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to scare you… I’ve just… always wondered if there was more to the story. I listen to her tell it every year, and I always get this feeling that she’s leaving something out.” The woman offered her hand for Lena to shake. “I’m Kara.”

Lena’s heart came to life like a clock ticking for the very first time.

She was rendered speechless by the sight in front of her. This woman, Kara, was like nothing Lena had ever seen before. A statuesque goddess, with sandy blonde hair that reminded Lena of her favorite beach in Corfu. When Lena met Kara’s eyes, she saw two blue moons, obstructed by dorky glasses a little too small for the woman’s face. Lena couldn’t keep her eyes from traveling down to Kara’s lips—lips that looked as soft and pink as the delicate petals of a rose.

Kara retreated her hand and stuffed it in one of the pockets of her high-waisted jeans, pulling Lena from her trance. The blonde looked a bit offended by Lena’s impoliteness.

Lena cleared her throat. “Uhm… hi. Hello. I’m Lena. Sorry about that. You just caught me by surprise.” A now composed Lena held out her hand and smiled.

Kara’s smile reappeared, brighter than before, and she shook Lena’s hand excitedly. “It’s nice to meet you, Lena.”

“You’re right, by the way,” Lena said.

Kara seemed confused, the crinkle between her brows giving it away.

“About the story, I mean,” Lena added. “There is more to it than what you’ve heard.”

“I knew it!” Kara’s eyes widened in realization. A contagious smile spread across her face and she jumped up and down, clapping her hands. It was very childlike, but Lena found it endearing. “Would you tell me the rest?”

After hearing that question, a lightbulb went off in Lena’s head. “On one condition,” she said.

Kara raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Lena smirked and raised her own eyebrow in return. “I get off in an hour. I’ll tell you the rest of the story over drinks. If you’re interested, that is.”

Kara’s face softened and she chuckled. Lena’s heart nearly left her body, and, suddenly, she wanted to make the blonde laugh some more.

“That was very smooth.”

“I try,” Lena said cheekily. She gave Kara her widest, dimpled grin. And it seemed to have its intended effect, because the blonde’s eyes shot down to Lena’s lips and she stared at them shamelessly.

“Alright. You’ve got yourself a deal.” Kara looked back up and met Lena’s gaze. “Do you have a place in mind?”

“I do, actually. Meet me at the bar on Fifth. You’ll spot it right away. It’s the only bar there.”

“Rose’s place?”

“That’s the one…”

Once their plans were made, Kara left Lena to finish her day’s work. The crowd had dispersed and Dottie asked Lena to drive her home.

Apparently, the kind old woman had seen Lena’s exchange with Kara. And she wouldn’t shut up about it on their drive back to Dottie’s place.

“She’s beautiful, Lena. Don’t be an idiot this time. Maybe it’s time you settle down with a nice one.”

“You don’t even know her, Dottie… I don’t even know her yet.”

“Ah, but you do want to, don’t you?”

Dottie read Lena like a book. It sometimes annoyed her. “I do,” said Lena.

“Well, then, you’ll just have to trust me when I say she’s a good one. And those don’t come along that often. You know how long it took me to find my Edgar. Oh, how I wish he were still here…” Dottie was off in her head, lost in an old memory.

Lena felt bad for her. She had come to love Dottie like a grandmother.

Dottie had given Lena a home in Midvale after she escaped the grasp of her evil, adoptive family; the Luthor’s. Thanks to the old Englishwoman, Lena had an apartment right above the bar where she was about to meet with Kara. It was Dottie’s place before she met Edgar. Then they moved on to a house and tried, for many years, to have children. But alas, Dottie was told she would never conceive.

Lena dropped Dottie off and made sure she was comfortable. As always, she told Dottie to page her if she needed anything. The old woman was quite adept with the pager, since Lena had taught her how to use it.

When Lena arrived at the bar, it was unusually uncrowded for a Saturday night. She spotted Kara right away. It wasn’t difficult to point her out from the rest, seeing as Kara was the most beautiful woman in all of Midvale. At least, in Lena’s eyes.

Kara’s face lit up when she noticed Lena.

“I thought you were going to stand me up,” Kara said as Lena approached the table.

“I would never.” Lena grinned that dimpled smile she always reserved for beautiful ladies. The same one that had worked on Kara earlier.

“What do you have there?” Lena asked. She was looking at the clear liquid in Kara’s glass.

“Club soda,” Kara said sheepishly.

“Well, thank God I’m here now… let’s get you a proper drink.” Lena’s Irish accent slipped.

“I don’t drink alcohol.”

Lena was surprised. She waved the waiter over as she sat down in front of Kara. “Really?”

“Really,” Kara nodded.

“Oh. Alright. Well how about a mocktail?”

“What is that?”

Lena honestly, for the life of her, couldn’t figure out where this girl had come from. “It’s like a cocktail. But without alcohol.”

“Oh. That sounds lovely. I’ll have one of those then. Will you order it for me?”

“Of course.” Lena smiled.

The waiter came over and Lena ordered a scotch neat for herself and a sex on the beach mocktail for Kara.

Kara loved it. “Wow… this is so good. What was it called again?”

Lena’s face was warm and her cheeks were pink. She cleared her throat to calm the sudden rush of nerves. “Sex on the beach,” Lena said. She took a swig of her scotch.

Lena wasn’t the only one flushed. Kara’s face was tinted rose. “That’s… an interesting name.”

Lena smiled sheepishly. “I like to call it cuddles on the beach.” She nearly facepalmed herself for sounding like such a dork.

But when she saw the way that Kara smiled back at her, she knew she’d said the right thing.

Lena found herself falling into easy conversation with Kara. The woman made her feel like she could be herself.

“Do you live here in Midvale?” Lena asked.

“I do.”

“How come I’ve never seen you before?” Lena would have remembered a face like Kara’s.

“I don’t get out much. I live with the Danvers’. Their daughter needed a caretaker and they hired me.”

“Oh. I know Alex. I used to go to school with her.”

A look of realization spread across Kara’s face. “You’re the Lena that sends the flowers every week…”

Lena smiled shyly. “Guilty.”

“I honestly don’t know how I didn’t put two and two together… given your name and where you work…” Kara chuckled. “That’s very kind of you, Lena. They really brighten up her day. You should come by sometime.” Kara’s smile was so warm, Lena felt like she had been wrapped up in a duvet.

“I wasn’t sure if it was okay to visit her. I didn’t want to impose.”

Kara’s smile faded, and her eyes were miles away. “Yeah, that’s what everybody assumes. So nobody visits her.”

“I’m sorry. Truly. I would love to see her. We were close in High School. She dated my best friend, Sam… but then we went off to college and we lost touch for a while.” Lena felt guilty for not trying harder to see her old friend.

Truthfully, she thought Alex hated her. And Lena blamed herself for what happened to the redhead.

Kara’s expression turned sad, the realization of Lena and Alex’s connection dawning on her. “Sam… Alex’s Sam is your Sam. Oh, gosh. I’m sorry, Lena.”

“It’s okay… you didn’t know. Besides… I’m not the one who lost the love of her life,” Lena said grimly.

“But you lost your best friend. Your pain counts too, Lena.”

Kara’s statement caught Lena off guard, and so did the hand that reached out to grab her own. This woman was practically a stranger, and here she was, with nothing but kindness in her words and comfort in her touch.

Lena was grateful for the almost-stranger’s kindness. And she made sure to say just as much.

They continued talking for a while, going for lighter topics. Lena learned that Kara used to be an English teacher in National City, but when she moved to Midvale, all the teaching positions were full. She looked for jobs for a while, but most of the good paying jobs were gone. So when the Danvers’ offered her her current position, she just couldn’t pass it up. The money was great. And soon, she came to regard the Danvers family as her own. They were so good to Kara. Treated her like family. Alex, especially, had become very fond of the blonde. She would introduce Kara as her sister to strangers.

“It’s great that Alex has someone like you looking after her. She’s very lucky.”

“I’m the lucky one. I lost my parents when I was thirteen, and I was in an orphanage until I became a legal adult. After that, I’ve sort of just always been on my own. It’s nice to have a family again.” Kara’s eyes were glazed over with unshed tears. “Anyways… enough about me… what about you? Have you always lived in Midvale?”

Lena told Kara about her old life. How she had been adopted by one of America’s richest families when she was four. How awful her life had been in the Luthor household. How eviland twisted her stepmother, Lillian, had been to her. She told Kara how her brother Lex had killed himself. And how she blamed herself, for not paying attention to his declining mental health sooner. But it was too late when Lena figured out that her brother had a drinking problem, caused by a deep depression he had fallen victim of for years. Lena got emotional when she got to that part and Kara, once again, held her hand.

“Oh, God. This is depressing.” Lena chuckled nervously. “And here I thought we had lightened the mood. Sorry for getting back to the sad topics.”

Kara looked at Lena delicately. “It’s my fault, really. I’m the one who brought up the dead parents.”

Lena looked into Kara’s eyes and got lost in the moons. Kara was gazing at her just as intensely. It wasn’t until the waiter came back with their third round of drinks, that their spell broke.

“On a brighter note…” Lena said, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them. “I moved to Midvale shortly after Lex’s death, and I met Dottie. So that was something wonderful I got out of it. She’s very kind to me. Treats me like I’m her granddaughter. And she gave me a job right away… it was actually the first day I walked in to buy Alex flowers. I asked her if anyone was hiring, that I had decided to stay in Midvale indefinitely. She even offered me her old apartment after I told her that I couldn’t find a rental… it’s right above this bar, actually.”

“Well, remind me to thank Dottie for giving you that job… otherwise I wouldn’t have met you.” Kara took a sip of her drink to hide her blush.

“I think I’ll thank her myself,” Lena said, her eyes frozen on Kara’s lips as the blonde took the sip.

Lena’s words made Kara smirk. “So smooth,” she said, just above a whisper, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Kara…”

“Hmm?”

The two women were lost in each others orbit, in that moment they were the only ones in the bar.

“Would you like to hear the whole story?”

The blonde had been so caught up getting to know Lena that she forgot all about why she was in that bar in the first place. But as the result of Lena’s reminder, Kara’s attention came back to the present moment. “Oh! yes! Tell me. I want to know everything.”

Lena chuckled, as she, too, came back to the present moment. “Right… well… let’s go back to the beginning…”

* * *

_Vincent Taylor was born in England, in the mid 1800s. His mother and father had moved to the states when he was just a baby. He never remembered his exact date of birth, since his parents died not long after they arrived in New England, and the family that adopted him didn’t bother with birthday’s. In fact, they wrote some random date on his birth certificate, seeing as his old one conveniently burned in a house fire._

_Vincent didn’t have an easy life. However, as he grew older, he acquired some money by planting flowers. He was even hired once to redo the front garden of The White House. After years on the road, and many, many gardens later, he decided it was time to set some roots down. So he moved to the peculiar town of Midvale, and he bought some land, and he built a flower shop._

_For years, Vincent had a happy life. The town loved his flowers, some of the locals still hired him to plant and take care of their gardens. But after a while, after every house and empty land in Midvale was colored with flowers, Vincent had less and less work._

_His life became empty for some time. Vincent didn’t feel complete; he felt as if he was missing something. And it all made sense the day he met Charlie._

_Charlie was a man, not much older than Vincent, who kept the same secret he did. They both enjoyed the company of other men. And though Vincent had tucked that side of himself away for years, when he met Charlie, he no longer wanted to hide. He wanted Charlie._

_They created a beautiful life together in Midvale. Hidden from everyone else, of course. But they knew who they were, and that was all that mattered._

_“The Narcissus represents hope. It represents rebirth. Some people call them Water Fairies. And other’s believe it to be a lucky flower. But for me, my favorite meaning is when you give it to someone you love, for then it means ‘you are the only one.’”_

_Vincent kissed Charlie, just as softly as the day they had met._

_“Water fairies for good luck… for your only one,” Charlie said, as he pressed another kiss on Vincent’s lips._

_“Water fairies for good luck. For your only one,” Vincent repeated Charlie’s words._

_Although they spent many wonderful years together, it all came crumbling down when the townsfolk found out their secret._

_Every man in town gathered around the flower shop with liquor bottles and matchboxes._

_They burned Vincent’s flower shop, and drove him and Charlie out of town._

_But before the two men left, Vincent cursed the town of Midvale. He said: “No other man will be able to grow flowers in this shop. And Midvale will never know true beauty again, for flowers shall not bloom here.”_

* * *

“So what lifted the curse?” Kara asked. She was enthralled by the story.

“Well, after Vincent died, he came back to haunt Midvale. Or so the locals say… for years, the shop had many owners, many repairs. But as Vincent had proclaimed, flowers didn’t bloom in Midvale. And every new owner ended up selling the shop.” Lena sipped her scotch and looked at Kara. The blonde’s eyes were glued to her, elbows on the table, and chin resting in her hands. “However”—Lena put the drink down and continued—“according to Dottie, that all changed on one fine summer day, when a man and his young daughter became the new owners of Midvale’s favorite flower shop. And finally flowers bloomed. For the man in the top hat allowed it.”

“But they started dying… and then Dottie’s dad couldn’t make them bloom anymore… why?” Kara’s cute little crinkle made a reappearance.

Lena finished her scotch and called the waiter. “Check please,” she said as he walked over.

“After a while, Vincent noticed that there was a particular flower that Dottie’s father never planted. And it happened to be Vincent’s favorite flower; the Narcissus, or Water Fairies as he liked to call it… so he punished Dottie’s father by cursing the shop again.”

The waiter brought the check and Lena paid, after much insistence, since Kara wanted to pay.

The two women walked out of the bar in companionable silence. They sat on the bottom steps of the stairs that led to Lena’s apartment. Kara wrapped her arm around Lena’s and rested her head on Lena’s shoulder.

“The man with the top hat lingered on the streets of Midvale, and watched over the shop… in doing so, he found out the reason why Dottie’s father didn’t want to grow the flower… it was Dottie’s mother’s favorite and he couldn’t bare to look at it.” Lena looked over at Kara when the blonde untangled her arm from Lena’s.

“So I take it Dottie was able to grow the flower…” Kara said, smiling.

Lena just smiled. That was all the response Kara needed.

“Tonight has been lovely, Lena. Thank you.”

“No, thank you for walking into the shop today. Kara…” Lena looked deeply into Kara’s eyes and spoke from her heart: “You’re a breath of fresh air. I’m happy to have met you.”

Both women kept quiet for a few brief minutes. Brief minutes spent smiling at each other, revealing unspoken words and needs with their eyes.

Lena and Kara were lonely. Though they wouldn’t say it out loud. They both craved the same thing: human connection.

“Kara…” Lena breathed.

The air around them felt electric.

“Can we go upstairs?”

Lena was definitely not expecting Kara to ask that.

“Are you sure? I can drive you home… we can… I can show you my apartment some other night. If you want.” Lena didn’t want to assume anything, although Kara’s suggestion was pretty clear.

“I’d like to see it tonight. If that’s alright with you…” Kara stood up.

“Uh, yeah. Yup. It’s… it’s right up there.” Lena swallowed hard as she rose from her spot.

Her nerves instantly disappeared when Kara smirked.

It was clear what she wanted. And Lena wanted the same thing.

Kara turned around to head up the stairs, but Lena stopped her. She grabbed her arm and twirled her around, their faces now mere inches apart.

“I’ve been wanting to do this all night,” Lena whispered, her breath brushing Kara’s lips.

Lena’s lips finally met Kara’s, like two crashing comets causing a space collision.

The kiss was a cosmic dream. Too good to be real, but the sensations made it obvious—how very real the moment was.

Lena changed her mind. The kiss was better than a cosmic dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wanderrorx) or [tumblr](https://wanderror.tumblr.com) for updates or if you guys just want to chat. (: 
> 
> I hope everyone is happy and healthy. Sending lots of love and positive vibes your way. Stay safe.


End file.
